digitaldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Flanagan
Character Profile 'Basic Information ' Name: 'Mei Flanagan '''Nickname: '''Mei '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''15 '''Nationality: '''Japanese/Scottish '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Voice Actress (Japanese): 'be determined... 'Voice Actress (English): 'be determined... '''Digital World Information Alias: None D-Ban: '''Murky green base with pink buttons and trim. Worn on left wrist. '''Evolution Method: '''Crest (Digidestined/Chosen Child) '''Digimental: None. Crest: None. Spirit Element: None. Deck Type: '''Offensive. '''Weapon(s): None. DEP: Yue: 1.0 Bits: $5,000 'Physical and Personality Information' Clothing Style: 'Her casual code of clothing is rather simple: either a set of bottoms (pants or shorts) with a shirt or a single dress with no frill, lace, or fancy do-dads. She wears no jewelry and has very few hair accessories. One that is around Mei for long periods of time will take notice that she does not wear any kinds of undershirts, spaghetti-straps, tube tops, off-the-shoulders, or show off her collarbone in any way. This is because Mei is very self-conscious about a scar visibly showing upon the left side of her collarbone. '''Accessories: '''Occasionally, she will have a pair of hair clips in her hair. That's the most common accessory that she owns. '''Equipment: '''None yet. '''Personality: '''Mei does not like being different from her peers. This has everything to do with the fact that since she was in daycare, she was teased about her red hair and blue eyes. She may have a Japanese name, but she quickly learned that people will pick out the differences and mock her for them no matter what culture she tries to fit into. She has bottled up her anger for a few years and the only thing that keeps her from releasing it on those who deserve it is the scar on the left side of her collarbone where a classmate's knife barely missed her heart. She learned that day to not release her anger, but instead to bottle it up. This girl yearns to laugh and make strong friendships without being teased or mistreated or ignored. However, due to a series of circumstances in her life Mei has never known a true friendship. Every person she has tried to befriend in the past has set her up and provided her with lies, false trust, and false hope. She has given up trying to be friends and instead has developed a fear of people, a severe lack of trust in anyone. Her fear of people has lead her to believe that everyone she encounters is going to hurt her in the end. Thus, she keeps to herself and relies on her own cunning mind to keep her from relying on anyone. '''Hobbies: '''Solitary activities that don't require anyone else. Exercise is always fun, but she doesn't do a lot of it. Cooking and reading would be top on her list. '''Favorites: ' Red (Color), Sweet (Flavor), Math and Reading (Classes), NHK (TV station), Dir en Grey (J-Metal band), and Running (Sport). '''Background and History Information Birthplace: Nara, Japan Birthday: June 3rd Current Residence: Nara, Japan Family Members: Rowena Flanagan (Mother), Ganto Mitarashi (Father), Angus Flanagan (Brother) School: Chiben Gakuen Middle School Friends: None. History: Many years ago, a young Japanese man named Gonta set out to explore the wonderous landscape of Scotland. There, he fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Rowena. As he was Japanese and not of Scottish descent, her parents were against the idea of marriage. She eloped with Gonta to the Americas (Gonta took his wife's name) where they gave birth to a son that they named after Rowena's father, Angus. Gonta got a job working for a corporation as a telemarketer and Rowena worked hard as a cashier, each pulling their weight to raise their son with all the love in the world. Two years later, a letter arrived from Gonta's father stating that his mother was very sick and he, too, was catching an illness. The family rushed to Japane show Gonta's mother her grandson, but they arrived too late due to the delay of saving up money for the trip. Still, his father was pleased and upon his deathbed, he bequeathed his only son and heir the house and the land. It was not long after the family settled down in the house that they had another child, this one named for Gonta's mother: Mei. Angus was teased for his name, but his appearance was not very different from his Japanese heritage. Mei, on the other hand, had bright red hair like her mother's and very wide, blue eyes which attracted a lot of attention—primarily the attention of bullies. Her and her mother were constantly rejected by society because of their looks and Gonta was not well-received by his peers for having such a family. Still, he dreaded taking his family back to the life they had in New York and did his best to keep them in Japan. He did not realize what kind of harsh affect the teasing would have on his family. Rowena finally decided she'd had enough and divorced Ganto. The seperation split the children between the parents: Rowena took Angus with her back to America while Mei was forced to stay with her father in Japan. She hated it there and one afternoon at school, she let her temper loose on a girl that was just as equally short-tempered as Mei. The girls got into a fight which Mei lost. Indeed, the red-head didn't just lose; she got the crap beat out of her. All the while, the other girl was saying how beating her as hard as she was would teach her a lesson. The fight ended abruptly when the girl stabbed Mei and the teachers had to rush her to the hospital. From that point on, Mei bottled up her anger even at home. She stopped talking, she stopped laughing. All of her friends at school turned out to be fake and this made it nearly impossible for Mei to trust anyone. Gradually, a form of paranoia set in. She became afraid that everyone was lying to her and would hurt her in the end because of her red hair and blue eyes. Her father tried counseling, but it did Mei no good. Starting middle school didn't do her much good, either. Digimon Partners 'Digimon Evolution Lines' Yue Puttamon//Cupimon//Lucemon//''Pidmon''//''HolyAngemon''//''Dominimon''//''Goddramon'' (Matrix Evolution) *Digimon with Italic Names have not yet been obtained. 'DEP' Yue: '1.05 'S'ocial Network 'Acquaintances Haruka & Lopmon Met and Yue met this intriguing pair at the Arcade. Haruka was clearly of Japanese origins yet she did not make any comments about Mei's red hair or appearance, something Mei was astounded by and appreciated. Sadly, she did not have the opportunity to get to know Haruka better since her social anxiety got to the point where Mei was beginning to suffer a panic attack. She and Yue fled before she could become better friends with Haruka. 'Friends' None yet. 'Enemies' None yet. 'Love Interests' None yet. Threads and Links 'Important Threads' None yet. 'Links' Mei's Profile Mei's Journal Apartment Unit A3 - Room #606 Mei//Ellie Plot Page Category:Dark Tamers